Speak Life
by 2theSky
Summary: <html><head></head>(Set after the Uprising episode "Rendezvous") Everyone's treating Beck badly, even Tron. Will an unexpected move from General Tesler show them their error in time? Or will it be too late?</html>
1. Hope Will

**"In every encounter, we either give life, or we drain it. There is no neutral exchange." -Brennan Manning**

* * *

><p>"The only thing he is, Mara, is a menace!"<p>

Beck sighed, hearing Dash's raised voice for the thousandth time during his shift. The whole cycle had been nothing but a massive debate over the Renegade's motives. And, needless to say, some of the remarks made by his fellow mechanics had been quite… belittling.

And hurtful.

And it was not a dull hurt that Zed's semi-furious comments inspired; this hurt was like a disc in the gut, a disc that just kept coming and coming and coming no matter how hard Beck tried to imitate Tron's nature of the classic straight face, the narrowed eyes, and the lack of emotion radiating from him at all times.

"No he isn't! He's fighting for us-"

"Ha! He only showed up last cycle, after weirdly disappearing, to rescue Commander Paige! Of all people he tries to save, it just has to be one of Tesler's lackies!"

Beck rolled his eyes, rolling a wrench in his hand in time with his brown and surprisingly dull eyes. "I had excellent reason to," he muttered, trying to shake away the tiredness that was threatening to overcome him. Tron had pushed him harder than ever last night, mainly because he was rubbing it in that Paige wasn't worth his time. Beck had caught the "I-told-you-so" glances and the angered edge to Tron's slits-for-eyes gaze.

So… his co-workers, the majority of them, were against his rebellious alter ego. And his own mentor was acting childish and trying to use him as his anger release.

"Funny…" Beck grunted as he had to weave his arm around engine components in the lightcycle he'd been assigned, finally finding the blasted problem and having to work his holographically protected arm up inside the machine. "I would've thought I made him more angry with how much I screw up." He sighed and managed to get Bodhi's recoder into the damaged spot, quickly rewriting the glitch; it was a loose code in the wiring, and it was an easy fix. Or, at least it would be an easy fix if the wires were accessible.

Another shout about the Renegade echoed in his ears, but Beck tuned it out, focusing on removing his arm from the bike. The glitched wire had prevented him from transforming it to a code hologram, and he was working on the actual bike itself, which was always scary. Some one else piped up with their ideals on the white clad "menace" and Beck heard the words "freak" and "selfish".

Great...

And then Zed chimed in. "Look, maybe, just MAYBE, he's truly fighting for us. But he's always endangering us in the process!"

Some mechanics abandoned their work and joined in the discussion, leaving Beck as the only one truly working; even Link joined the cluster of mechanics, saying he wasn't too sure what to think, honestly. Beck grinned at that. At least Link hadn't made him feel worthless. And Able would be defending him-

if Able was here.

Able had left on some sort of errand, and Beck could tell it had nothing to do with Tron. But the comments were starting to get more and more hurtful, but none of them were the kicker until someone- Beck wasn't sure who- exclaimed, "Let's ask Beck!"

"Oh joy…" Beck slurred, ignoring the others as they swarmed his workstation. He was dragging out finishing the bike, hoping for two things: that the owner of the purple light-laced lightcycle didn't come in early, and also that maybe they'd think he was too absorbed in his work.

Dash though, as he joined the new half circle around Beck, scoffed at the idea. "Why ask him? He's never around to know what the Renegade's doing!"

A couple murmurs of agreement chorused and Beck bit back a sigh, finally retracting his arm from the bike as he turned it from bike to hologram, hoping they'd think he was working. Technically he was… he was checking for a nonexistent leak in the spare energy canister. Better safe than sorry, right?

"Just ask him anyway," Copper suggested, nudging Dash. "He has to have heard about the Renegade, even if he's never around."

Thank you, Copper.

Beck could feel everyone's gazes on him as he worked, and he ignored his name being said repeatedly until Mara and Zed grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He finally had to look up and allowed his cheeks to slightly redden at the site of all his co-workers staring him down. "Sorry- busy with this," he waved at the bike. "What's up?"

"I think Dash is right," a girl in the back snapped, her haughty tone quickly turning into a sneer. "He can't even hear us shouting his name when we're standing right over him! He's not gonna know thing one about the Tron-wannabe!"

"She's right."

"Beck's losing it."

"He's so stu-"

"Hey!" Mara cut off the muttering and watched as Beck flinched at the words. They weren't THAT mean… "Just let him answer the question!"

Beck figured he should act like he had some idea of what was transpiring around him. "Is this another 'is the Renegade good or not' conversation?"

"Yeah," Zed said in a "duh" voice, rolling his eyes. "And we want your opinion."

Beck shrugged. "I really… don't have one."

"What?!"

"Just like Link…"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Link squeaked at the last remark. "And besides, there's nothing wrong with being neutral on this. We don't know enough about him to take a side, at least I don't."

Beck almost smiled and quickly returned to working on the bike, in case the smile slipped out.

"Beck's not stupid, just lazy," someone in the back- a newer mechanic who was an incredibly loud and boisterous gossip- blurted, her voice squeaky and annoying, which everyone who knew her knew she made it like that on purpose. "He knows about the Renegade, but doesn't know thing one about work!"

Murmurs of agreement again… not good.

Beck felt his ears get red at her statement and he ducked his head, finishing with the bike. He figured he might as well face the music, even if it was out to get him. "What do you mean?" he asked, silencing his co-workers. "I work! I've worked here for-"

"You haven't worked lately," Dash commented slyly, cutting him off. "At all."

"I've been busy." That was all Beck wanted to say, and he made it clear by starting to push past the crowd; he was beginning to feel claustrophobic from all the programs crowded around him.

Now Mara turned on him… the last one he'd expect. "Busy with what?"

Beck sighed. "I've just been busy doing stuff for a friend," he said, exasperated. He shook his head and started walking off, but not towards his room.

Towards Able's office.

Beck slipped inside and shut the door, hearing more comments as he leaned against a wall, careful not to upset any of Able's artifacts. He was exhausted, completely drained. Maybe Able had some energy in here. Wait, that was a terrible idea; for all he knew, Beck would down some ancient energy that was either highly concentrated- good for a weak program in small doses- and anger Able, or he'd drink a secret stash stored away from the Occupation. Prying eyes… it was hard to hide energy that well.

But this was Able.

Beck smirked. "Able could pull that off," he muttered, walking over to the cluttered desk and finding a data pad. He scrolled the pale green side bar, his fingers wrapping around it as he picked it up and covering two green lines racing down the black back. He opened a new note, careful not to disturb the others which were just messages from Tron about Beck's training… those probably should've been deleted the nanocycle Able received and read them!

Instead, Beck sighed and started typing. He just needed to clear his head of all the insults he'd had hurled his way, in this cycle alone. Forget his shift… Able would understand, right? Able always understood.

He sat the data pad right where Able would see it- on his chair. Either that, or Able would sit on it and then pick the thing up. "Maybe I'm bothering Able," he muttered, dragging himself out of the office and out of the garage.

What Beck didn't see was Able, who had ventured under one of the lifts to repair it after his return; he'd heard some of the comments, and they burned him to his code-sketched core. But he was silent.

This was not his fight. Not yet.

But as he saw Beck's hunched figure disappear from the garage, he bit his dark lip, his brow furrowing in a mix of concern and anger. No one had dared to utter an apology. Not a single program. This was shaky ground, very shaky ground. He had to watch this all unfold every carefully.

Or…

the Grid might lose its only hope at freedom.

* * *

><p><em>-i'm finally back! yes! :D sorry for taking a break :( between school, homework, some minor health issues (yay…), and life in general… i'm really sorry :'(<em>

_if there are any typos, i'm really sorry :( i took a long time going over this, mainly because lately i've been switching out words and mixing up letters big time..._

_i'll update this once a week, and it's not gonna be real long, as in not over ten chapters. i'm trying to dream up something for my Fictionpress account... i have an idea, but idk if it's any good. :P_

_and did anyone hear the new Owl City songs that came out yesterday? they are AMAZING! :D no, seriously, "You're Not Alone" (feat. Britt Nicole) and "Tokyo" (feat. SEKAI NO OWARI) are great songs, and if you get a chance, i highly recommend looking them up :)_

_and now, i must go back to my lack-of-social-skills self and start my drawing for art class... have a great day and God bless! :)_


	2. Fall Like

Able had found the note.

And he wasn't happy.

He'd found a data pad moved off his desk, a new note appearing on its screen. He hurriedly opened it, relieved to know it was only Beck and not any of the others. If they saw this data pad…

He sighed and reread the note he'd walked in to find:

_**Able- Sorry for skipping out on my shift, again. I got the bike repaired before I left. I just need to get away for a little bit. I'll be back tomorrow for my next shift. I'm really sorry. -Beck.**_

Able slammed the data pad down on his desk, his head spinning with anger; his dark eyes flashed dangerously with rage. Beck wasn't skipping out on work, at least not in his eyes. But to everyone else, that's certainly what it looked like.

Something about Beck's note though… that had him more angry than his employees did. Beck almost sounded depressed. He could feel pain pouring off the data pad when he opened the note. What was going on with Beck?

He was smiling less.

He was looking over his shoulder nervously more.

He was around his friends, even when he was available, less and less.

He was zoning out of conversations more.

Beck…

Able frowned and folded his hands, his arms resting on the armrests of his chair as he leaned forward. He wished he'd gotten back earlier yesterday from… from his visit with Tron; he made sure Beck wasn't aware of who he was visiting. Tron had been in a mood, moreso than usual. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits like never before, and he looked like he wanted to strangle Beck. Able knew why, but he didn't see what was so bad about Beck liking Commander Paige. In fact, she wasn't like the rest of the Occupation. She was actually, dare he say it in case of derezzing the nanocycle it left his lips, nice.

Paige was nice.

And Tron was treating Beck horribly because of it. Maybe he wasn't aware of his error, though; he probably thought intense training would distract Beck from his blaring failure with Paige. And he probably didn't see just how Beck's feet dragged, how his posture slumped, how he looked the perfect image of desperation- where Able clearly did.

Able sighed and stared at the data pad. "Between Tron and Beck's friends," he whispered to himself, just needing to hear his voice to break his own tension that was quickly piling up inside, "I have a feeling Beck might not ever come back."

But he didn't mean that Beck was lying in his note.

No, he believed the Beck that existed before Bodhi's death was probably gone, having died somewhere along Beck's path to becoming Tron's successor.

* * *

><p>Beck swallowed the lump in his throat again and continued driving, accelerating the lightcycle at speeds that would cause anyone who knew him to think he'd lost it. He didn't care, though. He just needed something to take his mind off it all, and the faster he went, the more he had to worry about wrecking, which got his mind off his friends.<p>

Well thought out? No.

But working? Yes.

To a degree, that is.

Beck kept hearing the insults over and over in his head, the ones driven at him and the ones thrown at his alter ego. They all hurt, even thought he desperately tried to forget them.

Was he mad? No. And that was mainly because he was starting to believe every word. He WAS lazy, stupid, incompetent, selfish, clumsy, slacking off, arrogant, careless-

and that wasn't even getting to what Tron had told him yet.

Tron hadn't been as polite as his friends had about the whole thing. According to his mentor, he fought like a newly rezzed program with two left feet. He was slower than a dirigible when it came to dodging attacks. He was late, every single time he came for training.

And then there was the kicker.

Tron had yelled at him, not a raising of his deep voice, but an actual yell. And he'd said, "Maybe I should've waited and found someone else to carry on my legacy. You're pathetic."

Yes… Tron had said that.

And that was when Beck had left so he could attempt to get through a shift at work without passing out.

Nothing he could do, for anyone, was ever right.

And that really hurt.

Beck shook off the feelings again, whizzing through the streets of Argon at speeds that could've probably gotten him arrested, but he didn't care.

If he got arrested, maybe they'd check his disc.

Maybe they'd find out he was the infamous Renegade.

They'd throw him in a cell, where he'd be alone and not able to hear any more insults, except for the ones he'd already received.

They'd probably torture him, but he deserved it… he just failed at everything he did.

And they'd probably derezz him.

The sad part of all of that?

Beck felt a small smile tug at his lips as he thought of being derezzed. The thought of his life ending… it made him smile!

And THAT was the sad part.

If he was gone…

Tron would be able to find someone better.

His friends wouldn't be mad at him for missing work.

His co-workers wouldn't have to worry about the Renegade ruining their lives.

Able wouldn't have to carry around his secret anymore.

The Occupation wouldn't have to hunt him down.

Everyone would be rid of him.

Beck swerved as his thoughts came back to reality, barely missing splattering his bike, and himself, into a building. A loud screeching filled the night air flowing through Argon as he drifted the opposite direction of the building and away from a wreck. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe that would've been the end right there!

A small part of his coding protested and said that he shouldn't be thinking like this. He could feel the strain of that thought alone cause his headache- which he'd had since his training session- grow worse, throbbing terribly; Beck felt dizzy, and was thankful that he'd reached the outskirts of the city and made it to the outlands.

No close corners or buildings to hit.

As he drove, a buzzing filled his ears, mainly from exhaustion and the voices turning into a constant stream of pain. Beck wasn't sure, but he was sure he was being watched. Or followed.

And even though he felt like caring, he couldn't bring himself to.

The buzzing got louder, almost a whine. In fact, it sounded like the whine of a lightcycle; his last shift was really getting to him…

But the whine got louder, so loud his ears ached.

Beck cringed and muttered, "Can I ever just get a break from insanit-"

An orange lightwall whizzed past.

"Great…" was all Beck could manage as he swerved, his foot reaching out and catching the bike before the sloppy turn went any farther south. He sped away from the enemy bike, in hopes of getting away.

Slim, slim hopes, that is.

Between Beck's shaky swerving and drifting and his mental tug or war between insanity and exhaustion, the other rider quickly caught up, using the terrain to their advantage as they leapt over Beck's bike, trying to trap him once again. Beck narrowly missed slamming into the wall. He gasped, shuddering at his close call with either death or severe injury.

This cycle just got worse and worse!

A chopper joined the chase, blinding Beck with its search light.

And… add another worse.

Between the lightcycle, and the chopper, and the other lightcycle-

wait, where was THAT one from?!

Beck sighed and wished, hoped, whatever he was doing that this blasted point, for a miracle. The chopper started shooting, a shot blowing his newly ignited lightwave, which had almost taken out one of the guards.

This was not going to end well…

"I'm probably gonna die," Beck rasped as a shot brushed off his leg, ripping open his pitch black suit and a pale blue circuit in the process, making his nausea grow and the throbbing move from his head to his leg. "But," he smirked grimly, "I'm not going down without a fight."

And that's just what he gave the Occupation.

Beck took them deep into the outlands, going faster than him and Tron had ever gone. The pull on his body as he went at impossible speeds was like a rush, a rush like he felt in the Games, a rush like he felt when the exhilarating speed of Able's Encom 786 when Able thought a quick ride might help clear his head after he'd had to ditch Mara's loyalty to his cause, a rush like he got from knocking out a Black Guard-

And then everything stopped.

Beck wasn't sure what happened, but everything froze. The bike stopped, the mountains and wreckage stopped flying past him, and suddenly his bike was gone. Just flat out gone. The cool metal surface under him vanished and he fell to the ground, twisting just in time to avoid landing head first. His body rolled across the harsh ground, the rocks slicing viciously at his face and arms and legs, snow mixing into the newly opened coding. He groaned weakly and felt his world turn to a muddy black as the chase ended, guards surrounding his limp form.

"Real rebel we got here," one commented, grabbing Beck and throwing him over his shoulder. "Thought he could outrun us, huh?"

The other snorted as the lightchopper landed. "Some young hotshot. Wonder how much he'll show off in the Games."

As soon as they reached the chopper, the soldiers threw Beck to the ground in a heap and jumped out, rezzing their lightcycles back into existence and riding back into Argon, leaving battered and bruised Beck in the hands of the chopper's pilot…

Pavel.

* * *

><p><em>-heh, Tron's mean again... idk how that happened... ;) sorry for any mistakes :(<br>_

_and there's a poll up on my profile! if you wanna check it out, please do. i really want some outside opinion... so happy voting! :)_

_thanks, ScarlettNinja, Briannajs-22, mach5plus1, and Krisdaughter of Athena for the reviews! :)_


	3. Rain When

It felt like fire was ripping through his body as Beck woke up, feeling incredibly weak. For some reason, his arms and legs refused to move; he couldn't even feel his limbs.

He still had them… right?

Beck's eyes opened to the size of discs at the thought and he panted in relief at seeing he was still in one piece, just strapped down.

Wait…

strapped down?!

Beck feebly tugged at the constraints, his breathing hard and heavy as he finally had to give up. He closed his eyes from the blaring orange glow around him.

…orange?

Oh no.

"Look who's finally awake," someone with a gravely and entirely too familiar voice droned, slipping out of the dim shadows.

Beck cringed, no sooner having opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut and hope this was a dream.

Tesler.

General Tesler.

Not good.

Tesler smirked. "What? Not enjoying our hospitality here, program?" Beck bit his lip to keep from smiling in relief; so Tesler didn't know he was the Renegade.

Yet, at least.

Tesler then glared at Beck, getting down by the orange and black slab of frigid table and growling, "You broke the law. You were out after curfew, you evaded capture. Why?"

Beck sighed. "I-I," the stammering from cold and weakness, and partial fear, was only helping his case, "I was t-trying to clear m-my head after work. D-didn't feel so w-well…" at the offended glance from Tesler he quickly tacked on a half-hearted, "sir."

"Really? That's all?"

Why hadn't anyone checked his disc yet?! Not that Beck wanted anyone to… "Yes, s-sir." He winced as he tried to shift his cramping arm just a little.

Tesler only nodded. "I believe you."

Beck knew Tesler was up to something with that statement, and he didn't show any relief.

"… but you still need to be punished."

Games? Games was a good idea… wait, he'd probably get dashed to bits and sprayed all over the disc games platforms.

No, that was bad.

Beck tensed at Tesler's comment and Tesler grinned evilly. "You do admit you were out after curfew, though, and that you evaded patrols."

No movement.

Tesler just turned away into the dark orange haze and reappeared nanocycles later with… with a small orange cylinder.

"Wha-" Beck licked his lips as his throat dried out, "What is that?"

Tesler's grin grew at the fear seeping into Beck's wavering voice. "This is a new device created by Commander Pavel-" oh, that was great… "for… well, you'll see."

And with that, he activated something on the cylinder. A thin needle flipped out and Tesler jabbed it into Beck's side, letting it sink just beneath the first few layers of coding in Beck's system Beck winced, trying to brace himself for whatever was to come.

He wasn't ready.

Sparks spilled out of the device as Tesler pushed another button on it. Orange sparks… they danced over the needle, and then in a nanocycle danced over Beck's body, making him writhe and try desperately to hold back the screams ripping at his throat.

Electrocution.

The sparks stopped after what seemed like forever and Beck panted, shaking from the pain. He watched as Tesler fiddled with a dial on the end of the cylinder.

… a dial?

Oh, dials weren't good…

Before Beck could react, the needle was stuck into his side again and the electrocution began again. This time Beck was engulfed in sparks, to the point that to Tesler he was barely visible. Beck finally had to scream as he convulsed and the sparks started ripping at his injuries from the crash. He felt like he was being ripped apart.

Tesler only smirked as Beck screamed. This one would do nicely… out of the ten prisoners taken tonight, out of those ten troublemakers, this one seemed innocent enough for his plans. Who cared about checking his disc? His story sounded harmless enough… perfect.

After what felt like a xilacycle to Beck, Tesler finally stopped, leaving him shivering and shaking on the table. He couldn't even breathe. Squinting, Beck only shivered more as pixels started to trickle from his wounds. What… what was Tesler planning?

Before he could figure that out, Tesler turned to him with a wicked grin on his face and said, "I hope you're ready, program."

"…r-ready?" Beck involuntarily stammered.

"Yes…" Tesler raised his hand to signal to someone that Beck couldn't see as a bright light flashed, the room becoming blindingly white. "We have a Public Service Announcement to make."

* * *

><p><em>-heh... so Pavel really didn't do much of anything to Beck- just brought him to Tesler. sorry for any mistakes or typos. :(<em>

_remember- poll on my profile, please vote, means a lot... i'm tired. XP_

_thanks, mach5plus1 and Krisdaughter of Athena for reviewing! :)_


	4. You Speak

"Greetings, programs of Argon…"

Tron ducked down as three Black Guards paced past the window he was behind, their footsteps silent on the sleek black and pale blue balcony. He was in some architect's office, high over Argon; it was the perfect place to watch Tesler make a fool of himself…

and maybe it would shine some light on the fact that Beck had been gone for a cycle now. Flat out missing.

"Things in Argon have been… troublesome, wouldn't you say?" Tesler began, his face lighting up the projectors, his orange-yellow scowl cast over the city's occupants, all gathered in Argon Square. "The Renegade's escapades-" Tron snorted at the choice of words… Tesler must've derezzed whatever sorry program had been picked to write his speeches, now having to choke out his own. "-have been creating more chaos and restrictions… for YOU! He only cares about his own agenda, not you. But because some of you, and I know there are those of you who choose to believe he IS some sad excuse for a hero… I have a proposition for your dear 'hero.'"

Considering Tesler wasn't even present, and the whole thing was done somewhere else- probably live, and from his monster of a ship- Tron was interested. Where was Beck for this?! He wasn't in the crowd at all… which wasn't helping the uneasy feeling settling deep in his core.

"If the Renegade surrenders himself by the end of the next cycle, I will release this program-"

The screen moved, and the crowd gasped, Tron growling instead.

Beck.

He looked horrible, wounds decorating his entire body, his head hung. It was obvious he was struggling to stay conscious. Beck shook, though no one was sure why, and his fists were clenched from pain as he was held down with thick restraints, blurry from the projectors.

Tesler stood next to him, continuing on. "Doesn't look too good, now does he? As I was saying, if the Renegade surrenders himself, I will release this program, and nine others who are innocent of any crime except being out past curfew. This one, though…" he smirked, "suffered some injuries during his capture. He might derezz without treatment, which he can only get… if the Renegade surrenders."

"I know you're out there, Renegade!" Tesler shouted at the crowds. "I know you're listening! You have only one cycle. One! Or these programs are derezzed in Argon Square slowly and painfully, and publicly. Now, Argon, you will see your so-called 'hero' for what he is."

The screens faded to yellow, then disappeared into the projectors in the buildings around Argon Square. The Recognizers lifted into the sky and hummed away, leaving the programs below to wonder what the Renegade would do.

Tron pulled out his binoculars and derezzed his helmet; no one would see him through the tinted window. He zoomed in on Able and the mechanics, seeing some debating, others standing with looks of pure shock on their faces, and Able…

Able just stared at the ground.

Something was off with Able. He'd be mad! He should be mad that Beck had let himself get caught! He-

Tron noticed Able lifting his head and, as if Able could tell Tron was in that very building, in that specific room towering over beautiful Argon, stared right at Tron, glaring.

"He knows something…" Tron ground out, letting his helmet fold back over his face. He snuck out of the building, his suit dark with only a few circuits gleaming and announcing his presence. Tron snaked through the crowd, along the back where programs weren't so packed together, and followed Able with both his eyes and his feet as the program shook his head and started heading back for the garage. Tron gave up following on foot, deciding it would be best to beat Able there, be in his office waiting. He rezzed up his lightcycle and floored it, a dim roar echoing in the streets as he stuck to the less obvious route to his destination.

All the while, something was chewing at him, making the uneasiness spread. It wasn't the virus in his code spreading.

But it did not feel good.

What had Beck been doing that had got him captured? He knew the stakes of being out late! And yet, he was in Tesler's grasp. Maybe extra stealth training…? Something, anything. He had to make sure Beck knew he-

the garage.

Tron snapped out of thought just as he reached it, jumping off his bike as it dissolved back to a baton. He quickly made his way to Able's office, avoiding Link, who was left behind to watch the garage and apparently clean the floors. Tron rolled his eyes and grunted at how fast he was going… a dirigible was faster than him! Maybe he was just trying to entertain himself… the garage was certainly boring without the hustle and bustle of mechanics, machinery and mayhem from a rush of repairs.

Finally at the office, Tron noticed a blinking datapad on Able's desk; the place was more cluttered than last time, he noted. He picked it up, careful not to upset any of the piles of Able's antiques- or junk, depending on which program was asked- and saw the blinking message was a read one, from Beck.

He opened it, tapping the screen and enlarging it as his helmet derezzed yet again. He stared at the message, his stoic face breaking into a frown:

_**Able- Sorry for skipping out on my shift, again. I got the bike repaired before I left. I just need to get away for a little bit. I'll be back tomorrow for my next shift. I'm really sorry. -Beck.**_

"'I just need to get away for a little bit…'" Tron's brow furrowed as he reread the message, wondering what had gone down that caused Beck to reach this point. Was there an argument? Or was it a comment about the Renegade?

Tron snorted at the latter. Beck needed a thicker code if a simple comment or two wormed their way in. Beck was too sensitive… He-

"Stop scaring me like that!"

Tron looked up to see Able quickly shutting his door from the outside world, the mechanics already back and working on one of the Occupation's tanks. Able's glare was still there, his eyes burning. "Well, congratulations," Able snapped, sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"Congratulations?" Tron inquired, not sure what Able meant.

"Yes. Between you and my workers, Beck's self-esteem and confidence is gone. You're belittling him- this time because of-"

Tron growled and cut Able off. "Because he was dating Paige! I told him she wouldn't turn."

"So? Trying was better than nothing! And you think he's not beating himself up over it?"

"It was a stupid move." That was all Tron would say.

Able crossed his arms and stood, his eyes flaming with anger. "You can't expect a program to go through their life without liking someone! What about you and Yori?"

That was salt in a wound, and Tron's face flickered with grief for a brief nanocycle before he recovered. "Yori has nothing to do with-"

"Fine. Then let's not talk about her. Let's talk about you! Beck's obviously exhausted, and you keep pushing him! Right now, he needs a break. He hasn't had time to clear his head and move on from his first break-up. His friends think he's lazy and basically worthless, and they've told him to his face!"

"…what?" Tron thought it was only a comment about the Renegade.

Able smirked. "Oh, now you listen? I know you think he's sensitive, Tron. But he has emotions, like the rest of us. Though half the time I'm not sure you do…"

Seeing as Tron wasn't going to respond, Able went further. "Beck takes a lot of grief for being the Renegade. You're not here to hear the half of it! He's worn out- emotionally, mentally, and physically- and between you and my employees, look where he's ended up! He left to take a ride, just TAKE A BREAK, and look how that ended."

Tron tried feebly to defend himself. "He could've asked me for a bre-"

"No he couldn't! He knew asking you wouldn't help your relationship any, and he's scared he's letting me down as well. And now, Tesler wants him to show up tomorrow and surrender in order to save himself! Look at the mess we're all in."

Tron was silent, knowing Able was right. But there was still one thing… "But your mechanics are also to blame," he pointed out, his face showing minor signs of defeat.

Able nodded. "I know. I have to address it, but with the tank and the announcement in Argon Square, there hasn't been time. As soon as the tank's finished, I will."

Tron nodded. "So… now what?"

"I was going to ask you that," Able replied, relaxing some. "We might have to break him out, or…"

"I can't show up!" Tron protested. "Beck has the other half of my disc and I don't know where he keeps it! And I'm too weak to put up any fight."

"The healing chamber… it's not-"

"Not the time," Tron broke in, activating his helmet as Able opened the door. "I'll let you know as soon as I have a plan."

Able just nodded and watched as Tron walked off. But as he did, he heard one of the mechanics say,"Beck had it coming."

Tron froze at the edge of the garage's entrance and momentarily turned back, no doubt in Able's mind that he was glaring under the mask. He shook his head and rezzed up his bike, riding off.

"Yeah, his laziness finally caught up with him," someone else chimed in, earning nods and murmurs of agreement, even from Zed and Mara.

Able's code churned. Enough was enough...

* * *

><p><em>-angry Able has made an appearance... oh boy.<em>

_any typos... you guys know the drill by now :(_

_the poll on my profile is going well :) i'd like to get more opinions though, so please vote! :)_

_thanks, mach5plus1, Briannajs-22, Guest, ScarlettNinja, Panda Bear Lover 317, and Krisdaughter of Athena for reviewing! :)_


	5. Life With

None of the mechanics were too thrilled about the meeting Able had called after their shifts all ended. Able's voice gave one thing away- he was angry.

And an angry Able was not one any mechanic was dumb enough to be around.

They gathered in his office, seeing him holding a data pad. The glow from the pad illuminated his scowl, showing that he truly was angry, beyond angry.

Zed and Mara slipped in close to Able, both curious as to what had made him so mad. "What do you think it is?" Zed asked Mara for the millionth time since the public service announcement.

Mara rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Like I said the last thousand times, I don't know!" She sighed, exasperated. "Probably something to do with Beck being an idiot and getting himself caught."

Zed just nodded absently as Able's glare hardened at Mara's words and the murmurs of agreement. This WAS about Beck…

Finally, Able threw the data pad onto his desk, his now clean desk, and glared at his employees, his icy and strangely cold gaze shutting them all up. "So… why do you think you're all here?"

Dash scoffed. "Because Beck has the smarts of a bit and got arrested?"

A few snickers rose up from the crowd, but Able's glare yet again ended them. "You're right in mentioning Beck, but that isn't why."

"You're firing him," a program in the front stated, her expression smug.

"No, I'm not. Beck is one of the best employees I've ever had-"

This time it was Zed. "Really? He's never here, he abandoned us-" he motioned to Mara, who nodded, "and he-"

Able finally had enough. "Will you bitbrains shut up already?!" he yelled, jumping to his feet, arms crossed.

A flinch went through his workers. Mara frowned. "That wasn't very-"

"What? Nice?" Able snapped. "That's how you've all been treating Beck! That's part of why he's not around."

Zed was adamant. "We only made a few comments-"

"Yes, telling him he's 'losing it'-"

The program responsible for that remark looked down in shame.

"-or that he's 'not stupid, just lazy'-"

Another head turned away, colored with a dark blush as Able pressed on.

"-and saying he had this coming to him?!" Able's glare increased tenfold. None of the mechanics had ever seen Able look so... heated about something. "Beck has never said a bad thing about any of you. He's put up with the comments for as long as he could."

"But it's his own fault he got arrested," Copper chimed in, his snarky tone starting to waver as Able grabbed the data pad off his desk.

Able tapped it once, twice, then handed it to Mara. "Mara, read this."

Mara frowned as she glanced at it.

"Aloud, please."

Mara nodded, the gravity of her actions dawning on her, as well as Zed, as he glanced over the text. She took a deep breath and began. "'Able- Sorry for skipping out on my shift, again. I got the bike repaired before I left. I just need to get away for a little bit. I'll be back tomorrow for my next shift. I'm really sorry. -Beck.'"

"He wouldn't have had to get away and clear his head if it hadn't been for all of you!" Able thundered, the mechanics all wincing at his voice.

Zed finally worked up the courage to speak when the silence stretched out, becoming unbearable. "But… where is he all the time?"

Able had thought of telling them the truth, telling Mara her idol was on the brink of death on Tesler's ship. Telling Zed his best friend was his both his friend and enemy. Telling all of them…

But he wasn't going to.

Instead, Able sighed and relaxed. Well, mostly. His eyes were still hard and his posture was still rigid. "He's been running errands for a good friend of mine. Once in a while, he does take off work, but not often. He's helping me and this friend out."

"Another mechanic?" someone asked.

"More of a… mentor. He's been helping Beck ever since Bodhi's death… more than any of you have," he added, sitting down and taking the data pad from Mara. "He's been working nonstop on a project with my friend, and he's trying to keep up with this job so you don't hate him. Well, more than you usually do. So… do you still think he's lazy? Stupid? Selfish? Do you think he deserves to be in the position he's in now?"

A chorus of ashamed "no's" tolled softly in the office as Able nodded. "Alright then. We can't help Beck now. But when he gets back here, I expect all of you to treat him with respect. Understood?"

Now a chorus of "yes's".

Dash frowned as everyone started filing out, turning back around to Able. "You said 'when'… how do you know Beck will be back?"

Able just shrugged, looked Dash dead in the eye, and simply said, "I know Beck. He'll be back."

Dash nodded, thoroughly confused, and left.

Able stood, shut the door, and leaned against it, sighing. "Beck, please make it back…"

* * *

><p><em>-so this update was a little earlier than the others. i'm sorry, but it'll be a week until the next chapter is up... i gotta write it! <em>

_sorry for any mistakes :(_

_thanks, Pirateweasel, Briannajs-22, Panda Bear Lover 317, Snowflake, Guest, Krisdaughter of Athena, and mach5plus1 for reviewing! :)_


	6. The Words

The prisoners held in the Coliseum turned their heads, looking out of their cells as six soldiers walked past, led by General Tesler. They were escorting- more like dragging- a prisoner to a maximum security cell down at the end of the hall. Tesler just glared at every program he passed, saying something that no one except the guards at the cell could hear as the program was thrown in, landing in a heap as the nine other programs kept in the cramped cell rushed to his side.

They waited until the soldiers left to start talking. One, a slightly older program with telltale green circuits of only a medic and wide grey eyes, sighed, taking in the damage. "He's not going to last much longer," the medic said quickly, trying to figure out if there was any way to ease the young program's suffering. His blue circuits flickered, and his fellow prisoners looked on in fear and sympathy.

"Do we have any energy left?" a female program with short choppy hair and a blue streak in her bangs asked quietly, her voice hoarse.

"No," someone else spoke up, their voice also rusty from cycles without use, except for screaming when the soldiers came in to torture them. None of them were in the shape of the new arrival, not even close.

But they were all aware that he probably wasn't coming out of this alive.

* * *

><p>Beck groaned as something cool touched his forehead. He felt like he'd been ran over by a tank. He forced his eyes open as he remembered that HE was supposed to be the savior for nine helpless programs, ten including himself.<p>

"He's awake!" someone gasped. Beck's head didn't take the noise well, and he moaned as the pounding in his temples multiplied.

Beck pulled himself into a sitting position, only to be pushed back to the ground gently. "Easy," the voice of an older program intoned. "You need rest... um..."

"B-Beck," Beck managed to get out, noting the program kneeling at his side was a medic. That was good... right?

Ignoring the protests of his fellow cellmates, Beck stood up, leaning heavily against one of the walls of their prison. He frowned, watching the guards outside stand stone still. "When do they switch the guards?"

"What?"

"The guards… w-when do they switch?" Beck asked again, the room twisting sickeningly for a nanocycle.

The medic frowned. "Soon, why? How'd you know they-"

"Been in here before," Beck said quickly and left it at that. "W-We have to get out of h-here."

"No kidding!" someone huddled in the back of the cell exclaimed. "But that's up to the Renegade… we're doomed!"

"Some optimist you are," was someone's reply.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Not the time," he gasped, nearly falling over and leaning on the medic.

"You're in no shape to move," the medic retorted, glaring at him, concern shining in his eyes.

"Shut… up," Beck ground out, walking over to the hologram of a door, staring out it, his eyes widening. "Pavel's coming," he said quickly, wishing the lock was off his blasted disc. He suddenly straightened up and whispered something to the medic, who though didn't look at all thrilled, nodded soundlessly and tensed alongside the injured mechanic. The other programs glanced around, one in the back looking up as the doors slid open and Pavel opened his mouth-

only to fall with a grunt to the ground.

The two guards fell quickly as well, before any of them could blink, and they felt the locks on their discs disappear as Beck found and pressed the button outside their cell. He smirked, then winced as a wave of pain made his face appear more pallid. "Come on. We have to leave. NOW."

* * *

><p>"Where do we go now?"<p>

Somehow- Beck truly believed it was a miracle- they had managed to escape from the prison. The medic supported Beck as they dodged patrols, which were only now being alerted to the fact that the bait for the Renegade was gone.

Beck glanced around. The garage was… no, why was he headed there? Everyone hated him… but it was't like he could take them to Tron.

So, garage it was.

"Straight… then left," Beck wheezed, stumbling as they broke into a run again. No guards were onto them yet…

Beck wasn't sure what happened; he wasn't sure if they made it to the garage. The world spun upside down, the lights of the buildings around them became a big blue churning mass that made him want to pass out. He heard voices, felt hands grabbing him around the knees and shoulders, heard the pounding of footsteps, felt his limp and shaking form being passed to another program, heard someone say his name in a scared tone, heard his name being screamed by someone else-

and then it all went black.

* * *

><p>All Able heard as the mechanics gather in the garage to leave for the next PSA was a scream of, "Help us!" before he broke into a run.<p>

And he was shocked.

There, standing in the entrance of the garage, were nine battered and weak programs, all panting or wincing in pain; they looked frightened, like they weren't sure where they were.

And then he saw Beck.

A medic cradled Beck in his arms. Able raced over and carefully extracted the injured young program from the other's arms, seeing how exhausted the medic was. "How badly-"

"He's in rough shape," the medic gasped, swaying alarmingly. The group of mechanics, standing in the back by a new shipment of lightcycle engine components, turned at the commotion and rushed towards Able.

"Beck!" Mara and Zed screamed in unison, watching as Able shook his head sadly and nodded for the mechanics and the escapees to follow. They didn't have much time if they wanted to save Beck. As the mechanics followed, some stopped at their lockers, grabbing extra bottles of energy or emergency medical kits for those times when there were accidents in the garage. They quickly rejoined the crowd as Able kicked open Beck's door.

To the former prisoners, and Beck's friends, his room looked bare and… clean. Far too clean. He had been too busy to be there occupying his room; the pale blue walls and single tiny window showing a beautiful view of Argon, the black shining floor and neatly made bed…

Zed's head drooped in shame. His room was a mess, obviously lived in. And he got a good night's sleep. But Beck…

A vial of energy was pressed into the medic's hands. He downed it quickly, then knelt by Beck's still form on the bed, noting how shallow his breathing was. "I need everyone out," he ordered.

The programs hesitated. Able sighed in exasperation and shooed them out, closing the door behind them all. He watched the medic work quickly with an unreadable expression, probably one he'd adopted from cycle after cycle of work where things could turn ugly very quickly. Able finally asked, "How bad is he?"

The medic's expression softened, but in a grim manner. "He's lucky. Very lucky. Another cycle and he would've derezzed without treatment." He flipped through more of Beck's coding quickly and tilted his head to the side, studying something for a nanocycle, before getting right back to work. "Very strong program you have here…"

Able filled in his name and the medic continued.

"His coding is backed up pretty well. A few minor injuries in the past…" his voice trailed off as a code appeared that was heavily damaged… on his wrists. What…? He decided to let it go. After all, Beck had said he'd been in prison before; it was probably from that. "But nothing compromising. He should be back up to speed in a few cycles, a mylacycle at most." That was a relief, and Able's nod showed his elation at the fact that Beck was going to be fine. "It's mostly exhaustion, and the untreated injuries. He needs rest, and a lot of it."

Able nodded again.

The medic looked up with a smirk. "How close are you?"

"What?"

"To him." The medic gently replaced Beck's disc, thanks and admiration in his eyes. "I didn't think most bosses cared so much for their employees." He pulled a blanket that had been left at the foot of Beck's bed up over the young program.

Able sighed. "I've known him for most of his life. He's been through a lot."

The medic nodded and stood, swaying violently. Able grabbed him and helped him to the door, where an anxious Zed and Mara were waiting. "How is he?" Mara immediately inquired as they shut Beck's door silently.

"He'll be fine," Able answered. "He needs-"

"Able! Tesler's here!"

Dash's announcement had everyone shaking. They'd just gotten the other escapees to a room where they could recover. But with Tesler here…

they'd be caught.

Able motioned for Zed and Mara to help the medic to the room with the others, then took off with Dash to deal with Tesler.

* * *

><p><em>-so… we've all (or quite a few of us have) heard of Brittany Maynard's death last weekend… i'm sorry, but no one should make a decision to end their life, even in this manner. it isn't right, and it promotes suicide as something that should be acceptable. this isn't death with dignity- it's a decision to end your life and not get the chance to make the most of the rest of it. :'( her family is in my prayers.<em>

_and i'm so sorry for not getting the cover page up for this :( i've had it done for months, but just forgot to upload it; expect it to show up sometime this weekend._

_sorry for any typos :(_

_only one chapter left! and a special announcement to go with it... ;)_

_thanks, mach5plus1 and Snowflake for reviewing! :)_


	7. You Say

Able quickly tamed his glare as he stepped into the garage, his lips still set in a firm line. Tesler turned to face him, along with a group of twenty soldiers. Dash didn't school his glare aimed at the Recognizer that had landed on a lightcycle- his, unfortunately- and a lightjet. Great… first they killed Bodhi, then they hurt Beck, and now his bike.

"Stupid Occupation," Dash ground out, stopping behind Able as Able walked up to General Tesler.

Tesler's beady eyes shot daggers. "We are here looking for ten programs who have escaped from the Coliseum prison. Have you seen them?"

Able shook his head. "No, sir." He almost choked on the term "sir"; it sounded so wrong.

"You're sure?" Tesler stared at Able like he could tell the older mechanic was lying. He took notice of the few mechanics, no more than ten, working in different positions all over the garage. "And why so few workers?"

"Sir, why would I lie to you? And what would make prisoners come here?" Able wanted to sigh in exasperation, but held it in. "And these are the workers on for this shift. It's late, and not many are in."

Tesler's eyes narrowed. "Some of those prisoners might be connected to you," he spat. "You're sure they were never here?"

"Positive, sir," Able responded, hoping they would leave.

Tesler frowned, then looked over at a box of crates in the far corner. As he lifted his hand in their general direction, half of the soldiers rushed over to them and started throwing them, checking behind the mountain of supplies for anything. Dash's fist clenched tighter as they did.

"Nothing, sir," what appeared to be the leader of the group of Black Guards spoke up, bringing his soldiers back over to rejoin the group.

Tesler glanced around and nodded. "So they're not here."

Able just nodded back.

Dash glanced around; how had Tesler not taken notice of the fact that there were living quarters up over their heads?! Was he just that stupid?

Apparently.

Tesler looked around another moment, then summoned the troops back into the Recognizer, gruffly thanked Able for his time, and… left.

Able sighed in relief and watched until the Recognizer left. Several mechanics rushed over to Able, relieved and wanting to know about Beck.

It looked like things were going to work out.

For once.

* * *

><p>"Beck?"<p>

Beck could hear someone calling his name, someone far away sounding. He groaned at the ringing in his ears, his eyelids fluttering before they slid shut again.

"Beck? Come on. Wake up."

And that someone sounded a lot like…

Beck's eyes slowly opened, his brown eyes dull and almost a pain-clouded grey. He blinked as the room spun, still slightly blurry, and when his gaze cleared, he couldn't believe who was sitting by his bed.

Tron.

The mask was off, his suit was almost entirely black, and he looked concerned. Well, at least somewhat; there was still the emotionless side to his steeled eyes. Tron picked up a vial of energy from the nightstand wordlessly and with a gentleness he hadn't shown any trace of in recent cycles, propped Beck up with his arm so the injured program could get some energy in his system. Beck's throat instantly started to recode over any damage caused from screaming and he didn't stop until the vial was completely drained. He mumbled a feeble "thank you" and laid back down, feeling slightly better.

Tron sighed as Beck winced in pain from something or other. "Beck… I'm sorry."

Beck froze momentarily, then slowly turned his head in Tron's direction, wincing again as pain shot up his neck. "Why a-are you sorry? You d-didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I pushed you too far and was too harsh on you after…" Tron didn't need to finish that sentence; they both knew where it was headed. "How do you feel?"

Beck smirked slightly. "I'm fine."

"You're wincing whenever you move."

Beck shrugged slightly, wincing at that tiny movement. "…I'm slightly less than fine? R-really, I'm ok-"

"Hey, Beck-"

Before either of them could react, Zed and Mara were opening the door, calling Beck's name. Tron quickly activated his helmet as Beck blanched, hoping his friends didn't find out. They already hated him… The two stumbled in, both smiling when they saw Beck awake, completely oblivious to the fact that both Beck and his mysterious visitor were quite relieved that their secret was still secret. "Beck, you're awake!" Mara squealed, instantly at her friend's side; she carefully avoided Tron; Able had mentioned the program was a bit… eccentric, and that the mask was one of his quirks. That didn't mean Tron was thrilled with being classified as an oddball of sorts... "How do you feel?"

Before Beck could respond, he noticed Zed staring at Tron's back, his eyes narrowed in thought and his arms crossed loosely. Beck stared at his friend instead of answering, and Mara's gaze followed. "Zed! Leave him alone."

Tron turned and looked at Zed. Zed stumbled backwards and sheepishly waved. "Uh, hi. I'm just standing here, thinking. Um… nice helmet?"

Mara facepalmed and sighed. "Beck, before my head explodes, how are you?"

Beck pushed himself up so he was leaning against the mountain of fluffy pillows, courtesy of his co-workers, only he didn't know that. "I'm fine."

Mara crossed her arms and shook her head. "No, you're not. I bet you can't even stand up. What hurts?"

Beck looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Beck," Mara said his name softly, wondering why he wasn't answering. "What hurts?"

"…everything."

Zed sighed. His best friend had almost died because he and everyone else had been total jerks. Beck wasn't moving without biting his lip to hold back the pain. "Beck… we're so sorry."

Beck frowned and glanced around. "Why does everybody keep apologizing? You guys didn't do anyt-"

"Yes, we did." Mara knelt by his bed, her blue eyes sad. "We were entirely out of line with the stuff we said. It wasn't right of us to jump to conclusions about you, and we really want you to get better quickly. It's our fault you're like this."

Beck smiled. "It's okay. Really, I'll be fine soon. But I don't blame you guys for this. It was my stupid idea to go ride a lightcycle after curfew." He looked down at the blankets wrapped around him. "Guess I'm an idiot."

All the other occupants in the room stiffened. So… Beck did believe his co-workers. Tron grabbed Beck's arm, careful to avoid any injuries. "Beck, you are no idiot. You were exhausted and just needed a break. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand me?"

Beck didn't look up once. A tiny nod was the only response. Mara bit her lip. This damage was going to take some time to undo.

Zed sighed. "Hey Beck…" he couldn't stand seeing his friend so down, and he didn't have any other ideas… "when you're well, why don't we head over the the club? Just a night out. No work, no stress, just some time together. Me, you, and Mara. What'd'ya say?"

Beck grinned at that. "Sounds good, Zed." He glanced at Tron, waiting for his permission to not show up for training, which surprisingly Tron gave a nod of consent to. "Wait, what about the other prisoners?"

Mara answered him. "They're recovering. No major injuries- none like yours- but they're pretty wiped out. Able offered them all jobs here. And they excepted. Now we'll have a real medic around here."

Beck laughed. A real laugh. He was surprised that after faking them for so long he still knew how to truly laugh at something. "We might need him with the way Zed gets hurt."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Zed waved his arms, his face starting to darken with a blush.

Beck smiled as Mara laughed. Things were beginning to get back to normal.

Now… where was Able to explain how everyone was acting so cool around the masked Tron? That had to be quite a story.

* * *

><p><strong>"In every encounter, we either give life, or we drain it. There is no neutral exchange." -Brennan Manning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-and… the end! :) sorry it's a day late, and sorry for any typos. school's been a major pain lately (i am NOT a math person by any means!) and i've been working on shoeboxes for Operation Christmas Child.<em>

_i got to see Big Hero 6! it was amazing! it's probably my favorite movie yet :D_

_thank you all so much for the reviews! :)_

_the story title and the chapter names are all from TobyMac's song "Speak Life", which uses the Brennan Manning quote in the music video. if you get a chance, please listen to it._

_and now for the special announcement…  
>when December 1st rolls around, be on the lookout for another Tron multichapter story! :) i'm not saying what it's about ;) but i really hope you guys like it!<em>

_remember, the poll on my profile closes in 2 weeks! please vote! :)_

_have a great day, guys, and God bless! :)_


End file.
